As international financial markets expand, global concerns over the soundness of banking practices are driving stringent new requirements for bank-level management, regulatory control, and market disclosure.
Data processing systems in banking are provided with software tools, for example, SAP proprietary software tool solutions in banking such as the SAP solution for the new Basel Capital Accord (Basel II) that builds on the proven capabilities of the SAP for Banking solution portfolio, that enable financial entities and other users to pursue these requirements.
The SAP solution for the new Basel Capital Accord (Basel II) represents a risk-sensitive framework that provides capabilities for calculating risk exposure and capital, for managing market risk, interest risk, or liquidity risk, and for calculating and managing all areas of credit risk, helping to facilitate the handling of mass data, particularly being of specific economic interest and associated with financial institutions and with financial affairs in banking practice.
Moreover, software tool solutions for banking systems including capabilities for computing descriptive statistics are needed to efficiently analyze large amounts of given data (mass data) while managing large and complex projects. Within that scope, mass data are often required to be aggregated according to a customer defined granularity. Accordingly, aggregations can be computed for characteristics (lexicographic min, max) and key figures (min, max, count, sum, avg, variance, std, var %) using prior art software tool solutions.
However, there still remains the need to improve the computing power of software and software performance (i.e., run time performance), respectively and, in particular, when it comes to large amounts of data (mass data) to be aggregated effectively that can not be handled in the main memory of a data processor.